Ride Home
by BlackDahliaNix
Summary: Michael Kuza, the guy associated with Motionless in White or Vampires Everywhere! or his own jazz From Hell and Hate or what not, smut for my friend Haley.


**A short dedicated to my dearest friend Haley, who just loves this man to pieces sincerely...and sexually. Hopefully I did a good job, I'm not that familiar with the guy. Hope you like it man, I did get pretty lazy. I also used to the world ogling in here. Was that appropriate? Probably not. Ogling.  
**

* * *

Hour by hour fire washed out to floral pink, the pastel smear becoming marble before suffocating in creeping black against the calescent April sky. Movie and playground shenanigans caused eyes to enervate, the natural clover hid behind lenses that frosted them white. Lids blinked constantly in attempt to rid the heaviness felt, short clips of the movie or his girl and himself in those chain swings at the old school property she reminisced so, all playing in a mental reel. The theatre was a flop for a suck movie filled with suck popcorn practically soaked in butter but lip-locks and criticism over the film solved that pretty quick. Though the most likeable thing were the shadows covering her face and screen bathing it so pale and smooth, causing the glint in her eyes, the gloss in her hair, the gleam on her thin lips.

It was a fun and for once fully enlightening day, especially at the park. The property was her own special little memory dating back from middle school and now to being with Kuza. Bony fingers interlocked with her own, other free hands gripping the chilly chains as seats rocked back and forth, tips of shoes drug in years old ruts. Bodies curled in the ticklish grass laid meshed against one another while relaxing under the shade of oaks grown to the heavens and beyond it seemed, twisting limbs whose leaves rustled softly at the swift breezes whispering across the cloth and flesh. Casual discussions of the world to themselves to music to all in between or silence perfectly shared in comfort ate hours whole. Typical, cliche and perfect.

Stringy hair was sleeked into a flat right curtain, the other side shaven. Fingers tucked back a thin tress behind the ear, feeling it was ruffled and messy from the wind and Haley's hand streaking through it all day. He yawned, needle pierced lips making the black dawned rings bend to touch at their tips. Those were only one addition of his modifications from other jewelry to the tattoos that crawled his body like Haley's tongue. A plump bottom lip was stuck with snakebites following to a thick septum ring dangling down with lastly little hollow plugs stretching his nostrils at each side. The black collection to decor in face was in favor as apposed to silver today. The most noticeable and other adjustment had to be his two-inch stretched ears, plugs etched in design of a zombie dripping black eyes and blood.

Kuza was ready to get off the stretching gray road home and into boxers and maybe a tee to hit the sheets to lay with his girl. Which in luck would turn only to a make-out or roam of hands from cuddling and of course some magick happening under the fluffy blanket draped over themselves. It couldn't come soon enough, it's like it killed one at times to live almost an hour away from what seemed civilization. Eyelashes batted again from the sleepy creep, eyes darting around the road to try and concentrate. They were the only car considering it drawing near to the witching hour. It stung as he lay his eyes shut quickly for just a few seconds, opening them just as quick, scanning the road again.

He could keep straight. He could keep awake. Funny he was sleepy for once, due to his insomnia battles. Regardless he wasn't some idiot who couldn't do something as simple as drive a car.

"Kuza."  
"Yeah?" His hands tapped on the steering wheel lazily.  
"Kuza?"  
"Yes, baby?"  
"Kuza!"  
Lips crinkled an annoyed smile. "What, dammit?"  
"Michael! Wake up!"

A snoozing Kuza jerked in the car seat, the steering wheel veering the car more wayward from his scare than sleeping. Haley's ruby lips twisted a tight smile, fingers running into her long, teased mess of wavy brown locks. Scared too easy by the paranoia of a car crash she was.

"Sorry, sorry. Whoops."  
"Stay awake now." Her umber eyes were washed out under the darkness, encircled precisely in the heavy black lines with an extended black mark outwards like an Egyptian, as she liked to compare.

Fingernails chipped in black paint pushed the CD/Vox, turning the dial on the radio all the way up. Wobbling bass, thrashing drums and shrieking guitar chords had to keep both upbeat for attention just a little while longer. Too bad for some annoyance to Kuza the first song making its way to play from the randomized CD was "S My D" by Blood on the Dance Floor. Beats began pumping from the throbbing stereo, turning the still and quiet car into a speeding, vibrating box on the pavement. Waves of yellowy light shone from the street lights into the windows before being snuffed in the dark; it added a nice touch to the heavier songs bumping. This scene stuck itself on loop for the last ten minutes on the road, the couple smacked in black finally pulled up to their driveway.

Sneaky eyes glanced over to Haley who was mouthing lyrics, something from Eighteen Visions blaring deafeningly as a little thought hit him. It was getting pretty routine taking it to the couch and bed, the same old dance he could tell you step for step on what did who or who did what. It had been forever since the car rocked as fast as the bed frame smacking the wall and for some reason the throbbing stereo struck the imagine of her lightly tanned skin bathed in moonlight, body gyrating for her life on him. Keys twisted and pulled from the ignition, radio still bumping softly as Kuza turned the dial down.

Moaning his name generously. Sighing sweetly. Seeing her eyes roll to the back of her head before snapping shut from the intensity. Popping her lips open in gasps. Convulsions tightening and drenching him. Slick, deep sounds of lust. The past minutes were spent concentrating on what to do about his expanding dick, mind reaching one of those points similar someone stoned would hit, where one really doesn't notice anything outside of themselves. It was definitely that time of the night.

He chuckled in imitation of past lyrics. "S my D?" A smirk spread, piercings pulling along with his lip as it entered his mouth to be gently scraped by teeth.

A thick brow hiked, Haley watching his hand slip to the bottom of his black tank splattered in white the words SIX SIX SIX under each other from his custom clothing line. His penciled brows imitated her reaction, knowing he would get what he wanted no problem. She couldn't resist, never could and never will. What always hooked her was the tantalizing tattoos sealed over skin that crawled over his right arm, some on his legs, along with a chest piece and lest not forgot the most favored tattoo of Haley's being showed off from the push up of his shirt.

The gray scale ink on his pelvis of a winged skull, recognized logo of the band Avenged Sevenfold, made her craving to touch skin worsen at every glance. Her brown eyes popped up with what was a seventeen-year-old-innocent gaze to meet his coaxing pair momentarily before dropping it back to his hand that exposed the etched tattoo, tracing feather light up and down ribs and abs defined just right from his tight skin and slender frame.

"You know you want too."  
"What makes you say?" Her lips slipped to the side, eyelashes batting hypothetically.  
"That's what I thought."

A playful glare was shot as her seat beat clicked off, body now leaned and propped on the elbow on the console. Soon her hand replaced his, massaging his stomach, following every indention and enjoying the undulations beneath the soft, clean skin. Sliding down and skidding quickly past his zipper to the seam of his crotch her hand encircled and rubbed over the hot and hard flesh trapped beneath. Her own little crinkle smirk came when she felt the pulse of his cock through his jeans, continuing the savoring grope. Grunts started to catch in the back of his throat, button and zipper being undone and hand still palming through the thin fabric of boxers.

Inked skin was bit carefully, her slick tongue so hot on his skin as it traced every inch just like the hand down his still clothed thighs or exposed skin in slow lust. Finally she dug around in his boxers, Kuza shuddering slightly at the touch and grasp of his throbbing cock. He hadn't seen her in months which meant the only entertainment was his hand. Sometimes touring was a downside for these types of things but regardless, now was better late than never. Mind suddenly went to how it was sometimes a little too creepy to find out Michael was videoing him sleeping while a stuffed pig, Herbert, was dancing near his face. More importantly, lotion prices were killing him.

Air sucked through shut teeth at the lap of her tongue licking his aching cock from base to tip, lathering the tip before a wet kiss took just the head in. Her free hand took to his hips, hooking fingers in his jeans to tug them down with his assistance to peel the skintight clothing off pencil thighs. Hips ground slowly in attempt to push past her hot little lips, a sigh of approval hissing when she began the repeated process of slipping those lips down to take as much as she could several quick times. Haley's other hand shifted to the front of his jeans, tugging them down enough to slide in, cupping his swelling balls and squeezing them just hard enough to hit that sweet tipping point between pleasure and pain. Glazed lips kept themselves wrapped around his spit slick head, caressing in another pursed kiss, tongue ravaging the sweet sticky that leaked out. That hot, wet tongue teased and tapped the sensitive skin with vigor, slipping and suddenly forcing open his little hole with the tip of that tongue.

He jerked rather violently with a gasp in the midst of pumping pleasure, though sighed goodnaturedly. "That's new."

She mumbled something around him, the tingles heavenly. Kuza took a deep breath as his eyes shut, feeling his cock slowly hit the back of her throat, muscles reacting in twitches around him. Sucking slowly Kuza watched her cheeks hollow and tight lips pull back and dip in, pull back and dip in, tongue gliding and twisting on the underside of his cock, pressing. Still in the warm, wet, torturous pace Haley pulled up again until just the head remained, clenching her mouth, taking him back in.

Hands took to each side of Haley's head, fingers winding into her hair as hips started out with a gentle rock that quickly turned to pumping hips. Her face was pulled closer at each thrust, driving his cock as deep into her mouth as wanted in the forced new pace. Her fun was had at controlling his fun and now she was choking and twisting in her seat in discomfort for every complete penetration that occurred, tears probably lining her eyes. After a slick pop off his cock coughing began as soon as her head was jerked upright, her eyes meeting a wicked grin. A little trail of spit still stuck from his cock to her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed and eyes watering just like the good little cocksucker she was for him.

"Now too bad my handcuffs are inside, we could make some real fun in the backseat."  
"Fuck the backseat."

Metallic tastes swept his tongue as he licked his lips, watching her body squirm in the seat almost desperately to rid the clothes off her baking skin. Only time was taken when her hands reached those bright blue skinnies, loosely laced combat boots already thrown in the floor with the tips of her feet to join the pile of a Jack Skellington tee and cheap store bought bra. The pad of her finger traced the metal button before flicking it undone, pulling the zipper down to shift her pants down her hips for easier access. Kuza wiggled his brows at the notice of no underwear and a smooth pussy, her fingers dipping into her pants. She gingerly bit her cherry lips, arching her back and pushing her hips down for the best sensitivity of her finger rubbing up and down her lips as his eyes touched every movement.

A single finger entered before adding another to gather the warm, growing wetness of her cunt to make her clit slick as she pressed and kneaded her fingers against it. She watched him jerk his cock to match the speed of her hand trapped in jeans, her other hand firmly stroking up ribs and cupping breasts. Their eyes lidded and hips rocked, both desires sending them into pulsing and drenched messes from their ogling.

"Come and fuck me, baby."

Haley rolled down the skin tight fabric, pulling it off her ankles with her feet with some whines of distress. With a comical smile as if something was bound to fail she tried her best to crawl across to the driver's seat; Kuza snickered along and shifted his seat back to make plenty of room. Hands cupped her sides as her knees carefully spread over each side of his legs, pussy throbbing at the feeling and thoughts swimming in her head as wet fingers gripped the base of his cock to prod into her soaking wet hole. In one forced fluid motion down her walls were filled to the brim, stretched in pain from the usual meager usage of two fingers in his absence. Her face screwed up in quick discomfort, a small scream hissing at the back of her throat.

Motionless she sat atop him, chest heaving in and out, relishing the feeling of her walls twitching and tightening around his hot cock. Hands found themselves at his inked chest as hips began their grind and bounce. Haley's little hiss of pain pitched to pleasure, the air pushed out of her lungs at each forceful thrust he returned back. The nubs of her fingernails gently scratched his collarbones down as she lifted and threw herself back down, her eyes cast down to watch his wet cock bury back inside her. Kuza groaned, jaws slack and own eyes locked to those pretty red lips glistening in spit that emitted moans and heavy breaths.

He loved watching her tight and gaping expressions, listening to her patterns in breath when she was free to fuck herself on his dick to her leisure to which she had no problem doing all the work. It was preferred that way since she was the one on top and it was just too hot. In the brink of losing her mind it didn't hurt how fingertips gripped her pelvis, thumbs digging right into her rolling hip bones that were sure to leave marks.

"Make me cum, Kuza!" Oh, how she announced so critical his name with low moans in the back of her throat breaking her speech. Oh, how he could actually get her off unlike a past boyfriend.

That was more than anything else he wanted. He was ready for it. To feel her cum on top of him, her pussy pulsing and clenching rapidly around his cock in the pleasure he was causing. Her pace picked up, random spasms already throbbing here and there, her eyes slammed shut and teeth clenched, her fingers a vice grip on his shoulders. Buckling from the intensity stirring he lent a helping hand, both taking over her hips and holding her in ease by the waist he drove himself in and out with a blistering pace.

"Kuza! Fuck, yes!"

With each thrust came the slapping sound of skin each time hips met together, the friction lacking at its full potential from how pouring wet she was. Haley arched rigid, her pussy tightening around his cock and her hands scraping down from his shoulders to chest. Kuza dropped his jaw, smirking. Then came her breathing that was out of control, his name on the tip of her tongue, her hips fucking back against his to fill every inch of him up inside. She felt absent from herself, vision black and hearing limited to only the wet smack of skin against skin from his cock fucking her for all she had left or vaguely his breathy moans, her only feeling being nerves on an electric shock centered through her hips and fading to every limb.

Being the one to reach the edge, overwhelmed himself, it was almost impossible to conjure every bit of strength he had left to hold off just long enough for her to finish the groundbreaking pleasure she just experienced. Haley was calming her thrusts but only a little bit, now left to work by herself from Kuza dropping himself back into the seat for her to make him cum.

"Cum in me, cum in me," she repeated in pants over and over, encouraging and needy.  
"Fuck, Haley."

He practically smashed her hips down and forced himself up in a few final slow entries, body shuddering just lightly enough for Haley to feel it under her, spurt after spurt pumping up slick walls that were still twitching whether by force or involuntarily. Both parties out of breath, Kuza's head fell to the side, sweat glistening on the indention from his cheekbone to jaw. She was still shuttering off her sensual high, leaning into his chest for recovery. She kissed and nuzzled his neck, bringing him a smile from the satisfied girl.

"Fucking glove compartment always popping open. Wait, there were fucking cuffs in there?! Ugh. No fair."  
"Kuza?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up. Let's try to get up and walk. Go inside. Cuddle. Sleep."

She panted, still twitching lightly in his arms.


End file.
